I'm not for you
by Ellin
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Bad dreams and Hair colouring
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine. Characters belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien, and some of the ideas portrayed probably came from other fanfics and stories I've read. 

Notes: ** is the thoughts of our main character Ellen.

Chapter One

Ellen scrolled down the screen. Her hazel eyes tried to focus on the web page displayed on her PC notebook. After two hours worth of work researching for an online class, anyone would have been going cross-eyed. She had finished the paper and mailed it to her professor, but there was still one thing she wanted to do before she went to bed. 

Closing yet another pop-up advertisement, she sighed impatiently. *How many pop-ups were there that began with the word "SAVE!" ?*

Yet another pop-up appeared. She was ready to delete it when she suddenly realized it was an I.M. from her friend Conrad. She'd known him for a few years, but only recently had she begun to talk to him - pretty regularly. He was a nice guy and fun to hang out with on occasion. Chatting with him, she waited for the site to load.

Thankfully, her computer was on top of things and downloaded the site she wanted in a matter of seconds. "Lord of the Rings - Fanfiction" the title bar read. Ellen loved the books by J.R.R. Tolkien. She'd read _The Hobbit _in ninth grade and had been hooked ever since. It didn't take her long to discover the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy. After that followed _The Silmarillion_, and _Unfinished Tales_. She found it simply amazing that anyone could have created such a specific history of an entirely fictional world and the people who lived in it. Tolkien hadn't missed a detail in his life's works. 

Ellen had been ecstatic to hear that they were filming movies based on Tolkien's trilogy: _Lord of the Rings_. She saw the first two films of the three movie series in the theatre, and was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the third. She loved how so much of the movie plots stuck to the story plot, but they had left out some important parts. All in all, the books were better, but it was so neat to watch them on the screen. Conrad really hadn't been too impressed with the first movie, and had refused to see the second, even though Ellen had convinced him there was more action involved. Conrad wasn't into reading, and he didn't like _Lord of the Rings_, but that didn't affect Ellen's opinions about either. She loved both, the literature and the movies.

In the movies, the interpretation of the scenery was amazing, simply stunning. Rivendell had looked exactly like she had imagined it. The mountains were great and towering, and the forests were thick and mysterious. 

The casting directors had done well with the characters too. Wonderful actors and actresses were chosen for the parts. They all seemed to click with their rolls. The elves were tall, willowy and pale. The men who played the wizards were very convincing. The hobbits were adorable and innocent, and the mortals… well they behaved much like mortals. 

Ellen read down the list of fanfics and stories that had been added to the site that day. There were a few she had been following, the authors had managed to grab her attention with different viewpoints, and new ideas. But lately, more and more of the stories emerged where some girl had managed to fall into Middle earth. It was an epidemic. There was nothing wrong with the "Mary-Sues" and other similar works, many of them Ellen found to be humorous and funny. But some of them proved pointless, they were the products of authors just trying to work themselves into the Fellowship, and get hooked up with that elf character, whom Ellen had always considered to be rather negative in the books. Yes, she had to admit, his character was pretty admirable in the movie, but that's all he was: a character. 

Still chatting with Conrad, she spied a fic that looked promising, and clicked on it. Oops. Looks like the fellowship got sucked into some poor girls house. Interesting. Skipping onto the next chapter, she read on as the Hobbits began reeking havoc, the humans became glued to the television, wondering at the new "devilry" - the dwarf was facing off with the family dog, and the elf was using up all the hot water. After a few chapters and a few giggles, Ellen closed the page and saying goodbye to Conrad, she signed off. Turning off her PC, she packed it away and turned off her bedroom light.

It had started to rain. She could hear it drumming on the porch next to her room. Laying in the dark, Ellen thought about her day. It hadn't been too bad. It had been the last day of finals, and she had summer vacation to look forward to. Conrad had promised they would get together sometime to hang out. That would be fun, if she could find the time. Between work, babysitting, and getting ready for college the next fall, she wasn't too sure how much free time she would have. But it was all part of growing up, and it had to be done. College was going to be awesome, but she was going to miss her friends. Especially Conrad. There was a low rumble in the distance. Sounded like the weather channel had been right for once. They had been calling for thunder showers.

Rolling over in bed, Ellen realized how obvious it was to everyone that she like him. Except to him it seemed. But it wasn't worth starting something. She was going away, and being close to him would only make it harder to say goodbye. Getting into a relationship was the last thing she needed right now. *Enough about him already!*

Realizing she was never going to get to sleep while she thought about him, Ellen tried to focus on something else. The fanfic she had read was witty, but it wasn't one of the better pieces of literature she had read. And she hadn't been too surprised at the predictability of the story. And the elf had constantly been hitting on the author. Out of all the fanfics she had read, Ellen found the elf was most often the one who got "lucky". Aragorn was often left alone because he was taken: at least he had Arwen to claim him, but then she was most often bashed in the fanfics for being ditsy. Arwen didn't make too many appearances in the books. In fact, it was a well known fact among the fanfics that she had stolen an important part of Glorfindel (the elf who saved Frodo from the Wraiths in the book). No one seemed to want the dwarf Gimli, but he was often used quite successfully as a comical character. And the hobbits were hobbits: Merry and Pippin always wanting food, food, food. Poor Frodo was paranoid about the ring, and Sam was paranoid about Frodo. Lightning flashed outside her bedroom window, illuminating her room for a split second. The rain grew heavier, as another low rumble echoed through the night.

Yawning, Ellen closed her eyes, wondering how people could be so creative, to throw all these different situations at the fellowship characters. *That must be what happens when someone has time to spare. Must be nice.* Yawning again, her thoughts drifted back to Conrad, while her body slowly gave into sleep. All was dark and peaceful with the steady sound of rain when suddenly, there was a flash of lightning from the outside, so close that it made the house shake. 

Sitting up, Ellen saw the electric had gone out. The hall light had been on before, she had seen the glow under her doorway. Now it was pitch black. She reached over and opened the bed stand drawer to check for her flashlight. It wasn't there. Remembering she had used it earlier to look in the attic, she realized she must have left it somewhere on her dresser. She sighed, peeled off her covers, and swung her feet out of bed. Bumping into a few scattered things on the floor, Ellen made her way to the dresser. Grappling around in the dark, she failed to find it. Another sigh. *Cha.* After she had come down from the attic, she had placed the flash light on her dresser, then she had set it on her bed stand, behind the lamp, thinking she would replace it in the drawer later. Shaking her head at her poor thinking, she stepped carefully in the dark toward her bed. 

There was a crash outside, louder than a train wreck, and then another flash of lighting struck nearby, shaking the house. Ellen felt a jolt, and then perceived a falling sensation. She braced for impact with the floor, but it did not come. She blacked out long before she had time to hit the floor. 


	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine. Characters belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien, and some of the ideas portrayed probably came from other fanfics and stories I've read. 

Notes: ** is the thoughts of our main character Ellen.

Chapter 2 - A Rude Awakening

Ellen moved her head, her eyes still closed. Her room light was on, the light glared in her eyes. *What's mom thinking? Its Saturday…* Her hand moved up to her face to rub her eyes awake. Her head was throbbing. She tried to squint, only to close her eyes once more. It was no good, the morning was going to be a slow one. Her eyes needed time to adjust to the brightness. *Must have left a curtain open last night. Crazy sun.* 

Almost instantly, the glare was reduced. Ellen squinted, trying to adjust. She propped herself up on her elbows and fully opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a face- which was in severe violation of the eight-inch bubble around her head. Not the usual morning greeting. She screamed in surprise. *Whoa!* She fell to her back again and hit her head. Hard. Her eyes clenched in pain. Her hand flew up to rub where her head had contacted with the ground. Opening her eyes again, she looked up at the two towering figures above her. Looking beyond them, she saw the branches and leaves of trees. She withdrew her hand from her head to find leaves clutched in her fist. *Oh man, it's the dream again.* She lay they and let her eyes wander as she tried to take in the situation.

The figures above her were speaking softly, almost as if they didn't want to disturb her. They were leaning over her, conversing with each other.

"Where do you think she came from? What do we do?" The one in the blue wondered.

"Maybe we should get Elrond, he would know what's to be done. But she can't be from around here, she doesn't look…elvish." The other creature in green answered. "Maybe she's here for that secret counsel. You know, the one we're not supposed to know about?" They were still looking at her. "She looks a mess, could be she fell off her horse." 

"Pippin you dolt. Do you see horse tracks?" The blue boy looked at his comrade with exasperation. He shook his head, looking at her. "And we're miles from any of the paths of Rivendell." 

"Well I don't hear you offering any explanations. Perhaps, Master Brandybuck, she fell out of the sky?" 

A sudden gasp from the one in blue. "You don't think… it could be…Pip, do you think it's a… Mary-Sue?!" With the mention of that term, both creatures took a leap backwards. 

Both hobbits could remember a time when Girls were free to come and go within the world. They had plagued the fellowship, especially the prince of mirkwood and their comrade: Legolas. Their numbers had rapidly increased over the years, after the defeat of Sauron and the destruction of the One Ring. They had become so out of hand, Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel had found the need to step in and intervene. 

"I thought Gandalf had blocked any access other worlds had to Middle Earth! You don't suppose…" He looked around. "…that we've been pulled out to another world again do you?" The one Pippin gasped, holding onto the other creatures hand.

"I think we're still in Rivendell. I see no difference." The other replied. "As for Gandalf, he's old, you've seen how he's been acting as of late! Not quite as sane as he used to be you know. Never did seem to have both feet on the ground…"

"Well if she is a Mary-Sue, who do you think she's after?"

"One guess, Pip."

"Legolas?" 

"Of course. I mean, what was his Mary-Sue number compared to any of the other fellowship members…?"

Ellen, still on the ground, had vaguely heard most of their conversation. Not that it was important. *I'll be waking up soon anyway.* She zoned in when she heard them talking trash about Gandalf, (After all, he was pretty important to the books, and he was the only one of the Istari who had turned out ok in the end.) and soon after she heard them calling her a Mary-Sue! She sat up with a burst of energy, no doubt motivated by her flaring temper.

"How dare you! I am not a Mary-Sue! My voice pitch is normal, my hair is normal, my complexion is normal, my ears are normal, and I don't plan on changing! And on top of that, I'm not here to see your damn elf prince!" Her eyes flashed at them. Their expressions changed from ones of fear and curiosity, to ones of shock: at her sudden eruption. Then they both relaxed. She glared at them, and then fell back to the ground unconscious. 

Some time later…

Waking up in her bed, Ellen thought to herself. *I have got to stop reading those fanfics before bed…These dreams get weirder and weirder. Me? A Mary-Sue?! Nutty.* She snuggled into bed. The sheets were so soft and comforting, it felt like she was sleeping in a cloud…A cloud??!! Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. The room she saw was not her own, the bed she was in was not her own. Denial followed *No.* She threw the covers aside. Panic followed. "Nuh-uh. No way." The sweats she had been wearing were gone and in their place was a silky, light colored, purple gown. *Gasp!* She leapt off the bed and headed to the nearest window-which turned out to be a stone balcony. Nightmares galore. Before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She fell to her knees, screaming. "No! No! No! No! No!" Quickly, the screams gave way to cries, which in turn gave away to silent whisperings. 

Ellen was so deep in her cries and in denial that she failed to hear the light footfalls of the woman who had entered the room. She stood silently by the entrance (there was no door) in her silver flowing gown, elaborately decorated with beads that caught the afternoon sun. Her soft voice filled the room.

"Child, why do you despair so greatly?"

Ellen did not need to turn around and see who had unknowingly entered. She had read enough Mary-Sues to know what was to follow. "Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of your people, why do you disturb me in my time of mourning and grief?" She whispered mockingly, tears still streaming down her face. She continued to stare out over the valley. Ellen did not need to look upon the face of the trespasser to know the shock that she must now be experiencing. 

There would have been none for Ellen to see. Arwen was wise to the ways of the Mary-Sues and knew some of them had the power to see the future, read minds, etc. 

"It is for me to see that you are well cared for. Which would you have first Mary-Sue? Me tend your wounds or your breakfast?" Her voice betrayed no hint of sarcasm or hate toward Ellen and her Mary-Sue status. Arwen was simply taking care of business. Ellen stood up and turned around. She looked to Arwen and spoke with a quiet, choked voice.

"Ellen."

"I am sorry?"

"My name… is Ellen."

"I see. And you wish for…?"

Seeing no use in argument, she sighed. "Breakfast please."

"As you wish." And with that, Arwen left the room, leaving Ellen on her own in a perfect gown, in a perfect room, and in a perfect valley, on what was turning out to be a "perfect" (please note sarcasm) day. 

Ellen looked out on the valley one more time, then went over and collapsed on the bed. *Had Arwen said wounds?* She did a quick check. There was no blood, no cuts, no pain, nothing. Ellen smirked slightly. *Arwen must be used to the routine by now. Or else she's out of her mind…* A noise coming from the entry interrupted her thoughts. *Is there no peace for me here?* She turned.

In through the entrance, appeared *of course* the elf. 

"May I enter?"

"Seems to me I don't really have a say in what's going on. Suit yourself." She simply stated, not coldly. She turned back to face the balcony. 

"Are you healing well? When my hunting party found you on the path last night, I feared…"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted. "Legolas you didn't find me last night." He stopped and looked at her, apparently confused. Ellen was finally getting her thoughts together. "Merry and Pippin found me this morning." She smiled at the elf who was wearing an expression of sheer perplexity. 

Confused, the elf questioned hastily. "Who?"

"Merry and Pippin. You know, the hobbits?"

"Right, hobbits." His memory came back. "They found you?"

"Yes. Don't take it too harshly." She tried to appear sympathetic but a smile came through.

"So you aren't my Mary-Sue?"

Her smile quickly faded. "No!" Meaning no to both: belonging to him, and being a Mary-Sue.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Boromir's dead you know. Haldir too."

"Yes. I know." Ellen had read the books. She knew everything. But she failed to see what he was getting at. 

"So you belong to Merry or Pippin?"

"No! Neither! And I am not a Mary-Sue!" She screamed, causing the elf to cover his ears. *Sucks to have sensitive hearing doesn't it?*

"I am sorry I asked." He replied, taking his hands off his pointed ears, and he meant it. But he didn't leave. His presence was making Ellen uncomfortable. After a period of silence, Ellen spoke.

"I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Neither did the others." Legolas replied as an afterthought. Ellen looked up at him with an icy glare and he quickly apologized.

Both looked up to see Arwen arrive with breakfast. She was about to speak, when Ellen turned to Legolas.

"You have to go now. I need my rest and Arwen's going to see to it." Ellen was glad Arwen had been quick in the preparations. She wasn't sure how much longer she could have handled having the elf stare at her. Like a piece of meat. Like a Mary-Sue. She shuddered.

Arwen had been caught a little off guard by this statement by Ellen, but she tried not to appear fazed by it. "Legolas, if you would please?" She motioned for him to exit. Legolas shrugged, got up, and left the way he had come in. Once he had gone, Arwen continued.

"Do I understand correctly that the Prince makes you uncomfortable?"

"Well, he wasn't the one to send if you were trying to cheer me up, if that's what you mean."

"I see."

"No you don't." Ellen stood up. "I am not a Mary-Sue! How many times must I say it for you to believe me? Do I need to cry some more? Maybe I should sing it to you. Would that help? I hear elves like singing."

Arwen watched the human as she finished her tantrum. Slowly, comprehension was dawning. "You aren't a..."

"Mary-Sue? No I'm not." She fixed her hazel eyes on Arwen. "I don't know why I'm here or how I got here. I know. None of the others did either. But I'm different. Aren't I?" 

"Let me see. We'll start with your hair. How long was it in your world?"

"Middle of my shoulder blades."

"And the same length it is now. Hair colour?"

"Brown, but it has some natural red highlights when I'm in the sun. So don't think I'm changing."

"Right. Your eyes?"

"Hazel…" She trailed off.

"Hmm." An eyebrow raised. Arwen didn't think she was finished.

"Okay! I admit it. They range in color from green to brown, but it depends on what I'm wearing. Its not my fault. That's just how they are."

Arwen nodded understandingly. "And your skin…"

"Is not pale. And I do not plan on it losing color anytime soon."

"Alright." Then Arwen rose and set the breakfast tray on the table located out on the balcony.

"So what do you think?"

"I think only time will tell." She said as she set down the tray. Then she turned and smiled. "But it is time for your breakfast, not for your judgment."

"My judgment? Oh right. I'm going to be evaluated by Elrond, Gandalf, and company to decide if I am to go on the quest of the ring right?"

Arwen looked surprised at her. *Surprised that I know about it, aren't you Arwen?* "Actually the quest of the ring has been completed. Many years ago, in fact." Ellen's mouth dropped open. *Of course. Boromir and Haldir have already died. Think Ellen.* Arwen continued. "However there does seem to be a need for you to speak to Gandalf, my father, and another guest. A relative of mine in fact, who has yet to arrive." 

"Oh. A mystery is it?"

"To some. Come now. Eat."

"Question."

"What is it?" The lady replied as Ellen sat down to eat.

"What is the obsession with elves and their need to feed people as soon as they appear in Rivendell? Even if they aren't hungry or starved?"

"Elves relish food, but we have not the same needs as mortals when it comes to dining. I suppose we find it interesting to see how a creature finds the need to eat so much, so often. Without food, the strength of mortals seems to quickly diminishes." 

"That it does." And with that question answered, Ellen started picking at the bread-like substance.


	3. A cheering visit

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine. Characters belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien, (Except for Ellen, who is of my mind.) and some of the ideas portrayed probably came from other fanfics and stories I've read. 

Notes: ** is the thoughts of our main character Ellen.

Chapter 3 - 

Ellen picked at the bread-like substance, but found she wasn't too hungry. It wasn't the food. It all looked wonderfully delicious, but her stomach had somehow twisted into a knot, which made it difficult to digest anything. She felt Arwen's gaze rest on her as she sat there, and it made her feel guilty about not eating too much. Ellen did her best to avoid it as she drank some cold water from the glass on the tray. They sat there a few minutes before Arwen spoke.

"You are not hungry."

"No. I'm sorry. I hate to waste all this good food, but my stomach…"

"There is no need to explain. Many of the Mary-Sues were concerned with what all the good elven food would do for their figure." Arwen had such a way of stating what she thought to be obvious. She never sounded haughty or sarcastic, she just simply stated things, matter of factly.

"Its not that. Arwen! I'll eat later. I'm sorry to deny you the joy of watching me eat, but my stomach is in knots. I'm nervous I suppose. I hope you can understand that. Could you please stop comparing me to the Mary-Sues? 

She paused as if to think a moment. "Yes. Of course. I am sorry. Now, about your clothing. It would not be proper to attend the meeting in the attire you were found in, but the gown you wear now would not be much more appropriate. I will see if I can find some sort of leggings for you to wear…"

"Leggings?"

"Yes. Do you not wish to wear them? The other…" *There she goes again!*

"Other what, Arwen?" Ellen knew she meant to say Mary-Sues.

"Of course." Arwen grinned knowingly. "Let me try again. What do you wish to wear?"

"What would you wear?"

"A gown such as this." She stood up and twirled around slowly, so Ellen could view the proper attire. It was long, so it slightly dragged on the floor. The neck was low cut, and the sleeves were puffy by the shoulders. A cape hung on the dress from the neck down to the floor. 

"Well, maybe if I wear something similar to that, I will not draw so much attention to myself." *And I won't be wearing leggings that scream Mary-Sue.* "Perhaps, if its not too much trouble, you could find something that is not quite so low in the neck? And maybe without the puffy sleeves?"

"Wonderful." Agreed Arwen. She took the breakfast tray and exited the room. 

Merry and Pippin passed Arwen as she left the room where the girl was staying. Arwen knew what they were up to. They tried to appear innocent as they leaned against the wall, whistling and looking around, but she knew they planned to sneak in on the girl and see what she was about. Arwen didn't stop them. Undoubtedly they were the ones who had the best chance of cheering her up. Legolas had not succeeded, and that was rare. He had been somewhat hurt at his failure, but he would recover. 

Ellen was still seated at the table on the balcony. *Three…Two…One…*

"Come in!" She called over to the entry.

"Hey! How did you know?" Pippin exclaim as him and Merry entered the room.

She raised an eyebrow. "I know everything." She looked to see if the hobbits believed her. "No, really, it just seems like I've been attended to all morning. As soon as one person leaves, another comes in. Like I'm not to be left alone." 

"Well, then we'd better not leave you alone!" Cried Merry. "Wouldn't want to break the cycle!"

"So are you feeling better?" Pippin asked. "You seeming rather, how do I say this, rather intoxicated, last time we saw you…"

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed. "Sorry. Pippin here doesn't think before he speaks, or ever for that matter. He's just saying that because your eyes were glazed and you passed out." He leaned in closer. "Were you drunk?"

Ellen look astonished at this forwardness. "No."

"Oh." Both hobbits spoke together, their faces more sober. 

"You know everyone is always saying…" Pippin started.

"About how the Elves have such wonderful wine and beer…" Merry continued.

"But really, they can't compare with the inn at home in the Shire." Pippin finished.

"Really?" Ellen was becoming amused at the way in which the conversation was heading. 

"Yes. You would think it would be otherwise." Pippin claimed thoughtfully. "Especially since these elves are so blasted happy all the time…" 

That made Ellen giggle. "Have you and Merry been here long?"

"No, not that long, we just walked in not two minutes ago. You invited us in yourself." He gave Merry a "she's not too bright" look. 

"Good Heavens Pip! You know what she means." Merry knocked him in the arm. "We've been here for about a weeks time, Shire reckoning. So who's Mary-Sue are you? We were wondering…"

"I'm not a Mary-Sue." She correctly him rather nicely considering she'd spent all morning trying to convince two others differently.

"Well of course you are!" Exclaimed Pippin. "You knew Merry's name, but neither of us ever told you that's what it was. You just knew, probably read about us in those books they talk about; or that other thing, what did they call it Merry?"

"Mivies? No wait, Movies!"

"Yes that's it."

"Well actually yeah, I've done both. But I didn't know you were coming. I already explained that to you. I haven't been left alone for a minute this morning, it was a lucky guess." She finished. 

Merry just studied her face, but Pippin exclaimed. "Ha! You see? She is a Mary-Sue! She knows about us because of the books! Now tell me… how did you get past Gandalf's Mary-Sue blocking spell?"

"I… uh.. I don't know! Probably because it only blocks Mary-Sues?" She closed her eyes in frustration and looked away. 

"Really, you can tell us! We won't give it away!" Pippin told her. 

Merry however saw she was being sincere. Pippin went on in his rambling: wondering where she came from, who's Mary-Sue she was, and what she was planning on doing while she was in Rivendell. Merry smacked him in the arm again. "Pip, shut your mouth before I stuff it with bed sheets." Pippin pretended to be hurt, but thankfully closed his mouth and said no more. Merry looked at Ellen, who had picked her head up when he had threatened Pippin. "You aren't telling tales, are you?" She shook her head, her watery eyes told him everything. "Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I don't remember coming here or anything. I just know I was in my bedroom one minute, and the next, I'm on the ground - with Pippin violating my comfort zone." Pippin looked around the room like he didn't know what she was talking about.

Merry thought to himself. She sounded like she had left a happy life behind. And she certainly didn't sound as though she wanted to be in Middle Earth. "What do you remember about last night? Anything that stands out? What were you doing, what you were thinking about? Merry inquired.

"It was late, and it was dark. There was a storm. I was laying in bed thinking about some stories I had read earlier and about my friend Conrad." She felt a wave of pain when she remembered him. What was going to happen now? It was unlikely she would ever see him again and it gave her an empty feeling. She tried to ignore it. 

"Anything else?"

She thought for a moment. "No, that's all." She sighed.

"You weren't carrying the bible around were you? Girls who carry them around often somehow managed to fall into Middle Earth." He questioned.

"The bible?" *What has that got to do with anything?* Then she remembered in some stories she had read, the authors had referred to Tolkien's books as bibles. "No. Never. I mean I have it on my bookshelf in my room, but I haven't touched them for the past few weeks." 

Merry could see that all the serious talk was not helping to improve her sad mood. "Well enough of that!" He cried. "You know what she needs Pip?" Pippin looked up and grinned, first at Merry, then at Ellen. 

"A tour!!" They cried out together.

"A what?" She questioned doubtfully.

"A tour! Merry and Pippin style!" Pippin couldn't contain his excitement. "We'll show you all there is to know about elves, then you won't feel so out of place!"

"I don't know…" Ellen remembered how crazy Merry and Pippin could get.

"Of course you'll come!" Said Merry hopefully.

"Well, I guess I don't have anything better to do."

"Great!" Both grinned happily at her.

Just then Arwen walked into the room with a large gown in tow. The hobbits jumped up, bowed to her and then left the room in a hurry. Arwen watched them leave, then asked Ellen. "Have a nice visit?"

"I'm still trying to recover." Ellen told her. But Arwen could see she was in a better mood, and that made her glad. Hobbits were amazing, and those two had a knack for breaking the ice and boosting spirits. 


	4. Progress

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine. Characters belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien, (Except for Ellen, who is of my mind.) and some of the ideas portrayed probably came from other fanfics and stories I've read. 

Notes: ** is the thoughts of our main character Ellen.

Chapter 4 - Progress is made.

"Come out where I can see you." Arwen spoke towards the removable wall, behind which Ellen had been changing. 

"Umm… Arwen? I think I've changed my mind. I'll stick with the leggings please."

"I thought only Mary-Sue's wore leggings." Arwen said smartly. She didn't want to hunt down another set of clothes for the guest. This tactic would be most effective.

"Right you are." *I look ridiculous!* Sigh. "Ok. I'm coming out."

Ellen emerged in a pretty gown. It was green with white trim and silver embroidery in the shape of leaves. Arwen had managed to find a gown without puffed sleeves, but the neck was still low for Ellen's taste. There was no mirror to look in, but she knew her hair was messy, especially when Arwen offered to find her a brush.

"No, don't bother. I know its messy now, but if you brush it, it will be ten times worse." She continued when she saw Arwen didn't understand. "My hair is curly. Brushing will make it frizzy. Then there's no hope for me. I just let it go, and it fixes itself eventually."

"Well it is your hair. I guess you know best. I have spoken with my brother and he asks you to be ready to meet with everyone after the noon meal."

"When's that?" 

"Well…you missed it. Merry and Pippin were on their was back from it when they came here. Needless to say, after they finished, there was not much left."

"And the meeting…" Ellen trailed off trying to get Arwen back on track.

"As soon as you arrive, it will begin."

"You mean they are waiting for me? Why didn't you say something?" Gandalf was probably the only one who would know how to send her home! Would he be mad if she were late? Ellen spun on her heels and almost ran out of the room without shoes. Arwen pointed this out as she reached the entrance. Ellen uttered a frustrated "Arggg!" and ran back to the bed to slip on the shoes. They were a little large, but there was nothing that could be done at the moment. Speedily shuffling out of the room, Ellen spied some stairs and headed for them. She managed to reach the bottom without breaking her neck, but soon realized that she had no idea where she was to go. She turned and looked back up the stairway. "Arwen!… Arwen!"

Arwen appeared gracefully at the top. 

"Which way?!" 

Arwen extended her arm and pointed to the other side of the garden. Another staircase was there, leading up to a porch with large carved columns. 

"Down the hall to the right." She tried to help the flustered girl.

"Thanks…!" She ran in the direction of the stairs. Arwen watched as the girl paused and came stomping back to the bottom of the stair. 

"Something wrong?" She wondered.

The girl bent down and picked up… her shoe. "My shoes. They are a little large. Almost lost it." On a whim, Ellen pulled off her other shoe as well and clutching both in her hands, she hitched up her gown, and broke off in a full run up the other stairs. 

Poor Ellen was in such a hurry that she did not see the elf standing at the top of the step and near ran into him. It gave her such a fright she dropped her shoes and nearly tumbled back down the stairs again. 

"Slow down! What is your hurry? You race as though the Wargs were after you." He asked her as he picked up her shoes. 

"Meeting…Gandalf…very late." She mumbled as she took the shoes from him. 

"With no escort?" 

*He must be joking.* "No." She looked up and tried to smile nicely. "No escort for me today, I have the need for speed." 

"What good is speed if you do not know which way you are to go?"

"I…well…" *Growl!* 

He flashed his famous grin and allowed his eyes to light up his face. *Here it comes. Ok. Ellen, whatever you do, don't say yes…don't say yes…* 

"Well, please allow me to accompany you to your destination and give you a fitting introduction." He offered his arm. Ellen rolled her eyes as she bent her head down to slip on her shoes and straighten her gown. 

"Lovely." She agreed; her teeth slightly clenched. Taking his arm, she allowed herself to be lead. *Great. Now you've shown interest. He'll be all over you like ants on a lollipop.*

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Well I have only been here for a morning, but it has been pretty nice so far. Arwen is really helpful. And Merry and Pippin came in to visit for a bit."

His eyebrows raised at this last comment. "The hobbits came to visit you?"

"Uh-huh. Those two sure are…energetic." Ellen's adjectives were failing her. She was busy trying to avoid his gaze without being entirely rude. 

"Indeed they are. They seemed to have done well in brightening your spirits." Ellen noted that he looked slightly resentful as he said this. 

"Yes. They are funny ones. Its hard not to laugh when they're around." She finished off, glad to see that even elves were capable of human emotion. Legolas had almost seemed jealous at her affirmation of the hobbits. But she still wasn't comfortable with him. They had reached the entrance she was to go through. The room was not difficult to find. *I think I could have managed finding this alone.* She let go of his arm. He turned to her and bowed deeply, then stood expectantly. *What do you want? Oh!* Ellen did her best to curtsy. "Thank you for you help." She added and turned to enter the room.

"Wouldn't you like a proper introduction?" He inquired, starting in after her.

*A what? Oh, he means announcing my arrival.* "No, thank you. I will manage from here. I'm not used to being introduced anyway. Thank you again." Then she entered the room, eager to leave him behind. 

"Lady Ellen?" He called her.

*Who told him my name?* "Yes?" 

"Until this evening?"

Ellen stuttered. *What's this evening? What are you getting at elf?* She wasn't sure how to reply, but luckily she was interrupted by a voice within the room.

"Lady Ellen! You have arrived! Please come in. We have much to discuss."

Ellen smiled sweetly to Legolas, turned and raised her eyes to heaven and praised whoever was in control up there, and looked to her saviour, the wizard. Gandalf was seated along side a man who was presumably King Elessar. There was also a woman with long, impossible golden, hair. Ellen took a good look at her. *Galadriel! I thought she had passed onto the undying lands!* The realization hit her. *Whoa, some big stuff must be going on here.* Ellen stopped in her tracks. Her feet refused to move. To be in the presence of such a wise and respected woman…or elf… she wasn't sure she could keep her composure. Elessar rose and welcomed her once more.

"Lady Ellen, please come in. Where shall we begin?" Gandalf looked at the man, who apparently had no idea how to begin a meeting. Ellen looked wide eyed at him to see if he was serious, if he really wanted her to start. He seemed to be, so she began. 

"How the hell did I get here?" She looked at the wizard, who looked amused at her first question. Then the rambling began. "I know I sure didn't ask to come here. Which one of you did this to me? How can I get back home? Gandalf, you have to know. I don't belong here. Everyone thinks I'm a Mary-Sue! Do you know how degrading that is? I don't want to be here, even if it is the Last Homely House. I've had enough elves *especially blonde ones* to last a lifetime. I'll never read another fanfic as long as I live. If I have to stay here one more day…" Then she stopped to realize how everyone was staring at her. She lowered her head. "I just want to go home." She glanced pleadingly at Gandalf. Elessar sat down, realizing only to late that that was not the best way to have begun a meeting. He shook his head, knowing he should have attended more of his foster-fathers secret counsels. Gandalf took advantage of the awkward silence to speak.

"What leads you to believe that I am the one who brought you here Middle Earth?" A question he was going to wish he hadn't asked.

"Because I didn't wish myself here, I was happy where I was! And I wasn't carrying a bible, and I don't know who else could have… unless it was you!" She determined as she moved her eyes to look at Galadriel. "I've read stories where you've given people powers and then transported them to Middle Earth. Did you bring me here?" No one answered her. They just sat and watched her. Ellen threw her hands up, speaking to no one in particular. "What is the deal?" 

"Lady Ellen, please calm yourself. Have a seat." Gandalf ordered. She sat down abruptly, her eyes wide. "There now." He leaned forward in his chair and looked straight at her with his grey eyes. "We have much to discuss, especially if you plan on returning home. I suggest you hold your tongue, speak only when you find the need, and behave."

"I…"

"Only if you find the need." Gandalf reminded.

"Well I have a question!"

"Then by all means please proceed."

"Am I a Mary-Sue? I've been trying to convince everyone all morning that I'm not, and now I think I might need a little convincing myself."

"Now I am asking you. Does it matter?" Ellen was silent. She didn't know now that it did matter. She didn't like the attitude everyone had towards her when they had presumed her to be one. Especially Legolas and Pippin. They made assumptions about her: things that weren't true. Especially when they asked her who she belonged to. They tried to pin her onto someone! She didn't belong to any of them. She belonged to herself. And a part of her belonged to Conrad, although she didn't like to admit it. More than anything, she wanted to be back home again, where she could see him. But she didn't say this to anyone; barely admitted it to herself. But now she saw it didn't matter what other people presumed her to be. As long as she was true to herself. 

"It doesn't does it?" 

"No. It does not." He ended that issue. She nodded and shut her mouth. Gandalf nodded to Elessar, giving him the ok to begin. Elessar still looked a bit uncomfortable with such a fire-filled youth in his presence, but he bravely spoke his piece: welcoming her to Rivendell and offering any services he could.

"Welcome, my dear Lady Ellen, to Rivendell, the creation of my foster father and good friend, Elrond, who had completed his time here in Middle Earth and moved on to join his wife in the undying lands. During your stay please feel free to enjoy any of the facilities present and feel no hesitance to ask for the things you may need or desire. All the servants are at your command and are aware of your…present situation. *What situation? That I'm being held against my will?* If at any time during the year…" Elessar had said the wrong thing. At the mention of the word year, Ellen erupted from her seat and nearly sent him toppling over with surprise.

"A year?!!! I can't stay here a year! My god, I was supposed to be away at school by then! What am I going to do? I had all these jobs lined up this summer and time to spend with friends… You can't just expect me to put my life on hold like this! Its not fair!" Overcoming his surprise, King Ellesar appeared quite amused, but Gandalf's eyes had turned a murky color. She quickly sat down, ashamed of how she was behaving. Gandalf looked about to speak, but a softer voice spoke. It was that of Galadriel.

"Child. You are frustrated. You are so caught up in your life, you have not taken the time to see what's inside of you…what you really want. It is for this reason that we brought you here. That reason among others. Your part at home will not be missed, do not fear. In the meantime, you will have a part to play here, which will be beneficial to you as well as many others." Galadriel finished without an interruption from Ellen.

*You hear thoughts. What am I missing about myself that you can see?*

Galadriel though-spoke to her. -You will be given time to figure that out for yourself.-

*I knew it. Growl. Couldn't you just tell me and let me go home? I'm sure it would save time and frustration, not to mention cause less stress- for everyone.*

-Time is not your concern now. Please. Let us continue with the meeting.-

Ellen looked at Elessar. "I apologize for my interruption. You caught me off guard. Please continue." Elessar continued, cautiously. 

"Uh.. anything you need, let me know personally… and I will see that it is done. Oh yes… this meeting is secret one, so try not to discuss it with anyone. We wouldn't want you getting any unneeded attention." He was fighting a smile. He saw this girl was going to be quite a piece of work. He paused, but said no more. *That was sort of an awkward place to end.* Thought Ellen. Gandalf was giving Elessar a disbelieving look. Elessar didn't seem to notice. Seeing that both men were preoccupied: Gandalf with Elessar, and Elessar with Ellen; Galadriel spoke aloud, gaining everyone's attention. 

"The amount of time you spend here, may very well surpass a year." She saw Ellen's face blanch. "But there is equal chance you may not need a year. There are a few people you will be interacting with on a regular basis. Two of these include the hobbits: Merry and Pippin. They have been through much, and need someone to entertain. Another is the elf, Legolas. I am afraid he has gotten caught up in his popularity and has begun to think much of himself. Arwen will be with you often. It has come to my attention that since the fall of Sauron, her brothers have too much extra time on their hands, and they have resorted to torturing their sister once more. She does not have many female friends with which to confide in. The last character you will work with has yet to be revealed. He has a great journey to make and it may be awhile before he arrives."

*Whee. I don't know if I can handle any more surprises.* 

"His arrival depends upon your own progress." Galadriel stated.

"You forgot to mention what that is. My progress. Where am I progressing?" Ellen wondered.

"You progress as you learn more about yourself. You will learn what is really important to you."

"I thought I already knew what was important to me. I know how to prioritize my priorities." Ellen huffed.

"You will come to realize what is actually important in the life of a person. Right now your vision of importance is clouded by what your society considers important. Hopefully you will come to see past their expectations."

"And if I do manage to pull that off, you'll send me home?"

"Time will tell." *Oh, well that figures.*

"And one more thing. It is necessary that you fit in. To avoid any questions that may arise from others. You will continue to dress in elf fashion. I am sure my grand-daughter will see to that. Also, please take no offense from this. Your ears will have to be fixed."

"Fixed? You mean pointed? Ok, now how are you going to go about doing that?"

"Its up to you. You do come from another world. Apparently if you just wish for something like that, it will happen."

"You're joking."

"No, I am not - how you say 'joking'."

"Ok. I'll do it before dinner."

"Wonderful."

Gandalf found the need to advise her also. "There are many other things to consider besides returning home, Ellen. You are currently in Rivendell, an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar ways. Follow Arwen, she will show you what is expected and considered normal. You don't wish to draw unwanted attention to yourself. And you will need to learn to control that voice of yours, as well as your temper." Ellen blushed. "Other than that, I believe you will fit in wonderfully." 

"Thank you."

"Now about your name…" Gandalf continued.


	5. New Name, New Ears, New Friend?

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine. Characters belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien, (Except for Ellen, who is of my mind.) and some of the ideas portrayed probably came from other fanfics and stories I've read. 

Notes: ** is the thoughts of our main character Ellen.

SPECIAL THANKS!!!

Mornie Utule- I'm glad you like it so far!!!

Meethrill- Thanks for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!

SilvrWingsDragon- Hey thanks for the e-mail! I am working on future chapters!

Chapter 5 - New Name, New Ears, and a New Friend.

"I still do not see what is so wrong!" Arwen followed Ellen around the room as she paced furiously. 

She was fuming. "Tell me Arwen. What is so wrong with my name?" 

"You mean Ellen? Not a thing." She replied, trying to sound indifferent. 

"Don't lie." Now it was Arwen's turn to be angry. 

"How dare you! I would not lie! It is a wonderful name. It is just a little different sounding."

"Ok. But Valanar? Come on!" 

"Valanar is a beautiful name! You do not even know what it means. That is what is the most important."

"I don't care. I don't need another name!" Ellen's voice was getting a bit too loud. Arwen glanced nervously around.

"You promised to keep your voice lowered, remember?" She hissed. 

"Sorry. But I don't want another name." Ellen felt the urge to stick her tongue out at Arwen, but caught herself just in time.

"It is just to use while you are here. To help you blend in more; avoid unnecessary attention."

Ellen paused to consider this. "True…So what does it mean?"

"Power… and fire. You must have made quite an impression on Gandalf, with your hot temper. It is a rare name. One to be proud of." 

"Hmmm. That is interesting." Ellen admitted. She paused as if considering it. Arwen held her breath. "But I still don't want it." She announced.

"It is the wish of Gandalf that you go by it." Arwen argued.

"Well he can call me it, but I won't answer." Facing the balcony, she crossed her arms, deeply frowning. Suddenly Arwen made a sound. Ellen didn't believe it, but it almost sounded like she was giggling. She turned around. Arwen was leaning against the bed post, laughing.

"You're laughing? What is so funny?" Ellen demanded.

"You are so difficult. You are worked up, over such a little thing as this. I'm sorry I find it so amusing." She paused and took a deep breath. "Here, we often bestow new names upon people, or even change their old ones entirely. You know that I go by many names, which I have been given over the past ages. I take it that you are not used to such traditions?"

"No." She tried to remain firm in her argument, but Arwen's giggles were contagious. Ellen smiled. "I suppose I could go by it." She took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. *Even if Valanar is a different name, I'd be able to answer to it. It's really not such a big deal. But why is it so important to me that I keep my name? Why do I need to stay Ellen?* Slowly the reason came to her. She looked at Arwen, who was still leaning against the bed post. Her volume level back to normal, Ellen spoke. "But it's the only tie I have left to my home."

Arwen's laughter slowly ceased. She looked at the girl. A look of understanding appeared upon her fair face. "Yes." She nodded. "You are right. Very well." Arwen turned to leave the room. "I will see to it that your name, Ellen, remains. Though I think that many will find the name Valanar suitable for you as well, especially for introduction occasions." She bowed her head and left the room through the main entrance. 

Ellen flopped down on the bed. It was nice and soft. Grinning at the thought that had emerged, she stood up, and threw herself back onto the bed as hard as she could. It felt like she had landed on a cloud. There was no 'thud' of a mattress, or the recoiling of springs. *I have got to take one of these home with me.* 

Ellen lay there for a few minutes just thinking and listening. The birds outside were singing soft, summery songs. The late afternoon sun streamed in through the trees and onto the balcony. She was thinking about home, and how she'd like to wake up and find it was all just a dream. She mind wandered and she began to think about Conrad. *Wonder if he misses me. He'd never believe this. I guess I won't get a chance to tell him about it before I go to school.* 

She was still daydreaming when Merry and Pippin found her. They snuck in quietly through the entrance and she wasn't aware of their presence. Using hobbit stealth, they silently made their way over to the bed. Ellen didn't stir. Merry climbed up on the bed and sat down next to her. Pippin went around to the other side: closer to her head, and carefully leaned his elbows onto the bed, resting his chin. When Merry saw Pippin was ready, he whispered in her ear. 

"Time to wake up Valanar." Ellen's eyes shot open, to be greeted once more by Pippin. 

"Whoa!" Realizing who it was, she rolled her eyes. "You have got to knock that off. You almost scared the life out of me." 

"Wasn't it thrilling?" Asked Pippin, rolling his eyes in a dreamy way.

"Geez!… Hey, who told you about my new name?" *There was no way they would know unless…*

"How was the meeting?" Merry inquired.

*How does he know that? I thought that was a secret. Shoot! Was I talking in my sleep again?* She decided to play innocent. "What meeting?"

"The secret one. The one we aren't supposed to know about." Merry continued.

"Well if it was a secret, then how do you know about it?" She pushed.

"We hobbits know everything!" Exclaimed Pippin. "Especially about all the secret meetings that go on around here. Its our specialty." 

"Everything huh?" Ellen asked. Merry watched Pippin nod his head up and down enthusiastically.

"You bet your best brandy!"

"Ok. Then tell me, Sir. Know-it-all. How do I get home?" An uncomfortable silence by Pippin followed. Ellen felt a little bad for bringing that back up again. It wasn't the hobbits fault that she was stuck in Middle Earth.

"I'm afraid only Galadriel could tell you that." Merry said softly. "Its up to her really."

"You knew Galadriel was here?" Her mouth hung open.

"Hello? Secret meeting? Yes?" Pippin said as he stood up straight. Feeling his stomach rumble, he proposed. "Well Merry, I'd say it was about time for dinner?"

"I'd say you're right Pip." He looked down at Ellen who was still lying on the bed. "What do you say?"

"I am hungry. Didn't eat breakfast, apparently missed lunch. Dinner would be a good thing."

"Come on." Said Pippin. "We'll take you down to the hall. They play music and lay out all sorts of food and wine. Then there's story telling and poem recitations and…"

"Well you'll see when you get down there." Merry interrupted. He jumped off the bed so Ellen could sit up. They had just reached the entrance when Arwen appeared. 

"Where are you going?" She stared at Ellen.

"Dinner?" Ellen glanced at Merry and Pippin.

"Not in that dress you don't." She ushered the hobbits off and headed over to the giant wardrobe-type furniture. Swinging the door open, she pulled out an ivory and cream coloured evening gown. "This…" She said as she laid it on the bed. "…should do nicely." She herself was wearing a grey coloured gown with silver trimming. "Oh and I also found you some smaller slippers." She pulled them out of the bottom drawer of the wardrobe, then pushed Ellen behind the dressing wall. 

"Why the sudden need to change? Did I get the green one dirty?" 

"Goodness no. You don't wear the same thing all day. Especially not to dinner in the evening. Its unthinkable."

"I see. What's the reasoning behind that?" Ellen's voice became muffled as she slid the evening gown on. 

"It just isn't done. Age old tradition I suspect."

"Oh. You mean like holding your breath whenever you drive by a graveyard?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Never mind. Silly example." Ellen stepped out from behind the screen. "Did I put it on right?" She twirled around. 

"Perfect. We just need to close this clasp. Turn around."

"Oh, is that what that is? I thought it was some sort of an elvish accessory. Darn thing was so complicated."

"There!" Arwen hooked the two pieces together and turned her around again. "You look stunning. And you hair really did smooth out nicely. I've never seen hair that behaved like that."

"Thank you!" Ellen pulled on the slippers. Instantly she could tell that they fit much better than the last pair. 

"Are they better fitted?"

"Much. They're great. Now. Can I go eat?"

"Not just yet."

"Why not?" She could see that Arwen had a very guilty look on her face. *Oh no, what now?* "Arwen? Why not?" She repeated, slightly more forceful. 

"Well it is improper for such a lady to attend a formal evening meal unescorted…"

"Arwen you didn't!" Arwen grinned apologetically. Ellen didn't have time to complain or scold, suddenly two figures appeared at the entry. 

"Ellen I'd like you to meet my husband, King Elessar. And a very good friend of ours: Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood. Elessar, Legolas, this is Valanar, our guest for a time." There was no need for introductions, but Arwen thought it proper, so they all went along with it. King Elessar and Legolas bowed. Ellen followed Arwen's lead and nodded her head once to show respect. Elessar offered his arm and Arwen accepted it. Together, they began down the hall. 

Ellen stood there, realizing she was about to do what so many other Mary-Sues had done. She swallowed her pride and took his arm, allowing him to escort her down to dinner. She was so uncomfortable, she didn't speak to him. Strangely enough, Legolas said nothing either. The couple followed Elessar and Arwen in silence to the dining hall. It was brightly lit and slightly crowded. Apparently there were many other activities going on in Rivendell that night. Musicians were playing in the corner, some people had already finished their meal and had gathered around a great stone fireplace to talk and tell stories. Ellen saw Merry and Pippin in the middle of a long table, looking to have a 'jolly' time - as they would have said. She wished she could join them. But to her horror, she found herself being lead to the front of the dining hall by Legolas, towards a group of important looking, finely dressed elves. She felt slightly better to see that Galadriel was among them, as well as Gandalf. They arrived at the table and Arwen introduced Ellen to all that were seated at it. Arwen introduced her as Valanar, and she didn't object. Her mouth was dry and she was busy wondering how in the world she would survive the next half hour, or hour: depending upon how quickly elves ate. Nodding her head, Ellen greeted them, hoping that she was doing the right sort of greeting. But everyone nodded back, so she figured she was safe. Legolas pulled out a seat for her, and she sat down. Then he sat down next to her. Galadriel was across the table from her. 

*How did I do?* She wondered to Galadriel.

-Very well. I am impressed. However, I thought you were going to point your ears before dinner?-

*Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! All I have to do is wish right? Hang on a moment.* Ellen wished, but she didn't feel anything happening. At the same time, she was trying not to look like she was wishing, so the whole thing became very complex. However, looking to Galadriel once more, she could tell something had happened. *How's that?*

-If I hadn't seen it, I almost wouldn't have believed it.- Thought Galadriel.

*Really?* Ellen reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear, and sure enough, it was pointed. *Wicked! Wish I had remembered to do it before dinner, I'd have watched myself in the mirror.*

Ellen was relieved to see they passed food much in the same matter as that of a family dinner. Except it was only passed around once, so she didn't get to try that warm, light bread again. Or that amazing soup that had some sort of vegetable floating around in it. Apparently the elves didn't believe in having seconds. Conversation was light and no one asked her too many questions, so she managed quite well. Most of them sat talking for a good half hour after the meal had ended, and Ellen grew tired. She held back a yawn rather successfully, but more were to follow. Seeing this, Legolas rose and excused himself and her from the table. Everyone nodded a final goodbye for the evening and she allowed herself to be escorted from the hall by Legolas, but not before waving goodbye to Merry and Pippin who sadly watched her go as they sat by the fire amidst some new friends, smoking pipes. 

Ellen hadn't dreaded accepting his arm so much this time. It seemed better than the alternative of sitting until the others had finished conversing. Ellen thought that maybe, during the escorting process, no speaking was to take place. In this case, it was a good thing. She found that theory to be false, however, as soon as they had left the hall. 

"Did I say something to offend you?"

"Hmm? Oh, no." She tried to concentrate on where she was walking.

"Then I have done something to make you uncomfortable." This was more of a statement than a question. Ellen wasn't sure how to answer this question. She hadn't really planned on having this conversation. She didn't answer. When they reached the garden at the end of her steps, he asked her one more time.

"What I have I done to earn such a punishment as the silent treatment? I must have done something to make you angry or uncomfortable." Seeing that this just wasn't going to go away Ellen answered.

"No. Well yes. Maybe." *Geez, can I be any more vague?*

"Please tell me what I did so that I may make amends." He seemed pretty sincere. 

"I guess its more my fault than yours." She started. "I'm a little uncomfortable around you because…" 

"A little?" He interrupted. "You refused to speak to me the whole way to the dining hall, you say nothing during dinner. You leave me standing in the walkway without a response when I spoke to you about this evening. You exploded at me when I tried to start a conversation with you this morning…I feel as though I've done nothing right when it comes to being around you."

"Well if you knew why maybe you'd understand me a little better." 

"Agreed. Why are you 'a little uncomfortable' around me?" Ellen sat down on a bench beneath the tree. He remained standing.

*If you'd read half the Mary-Sue's I'd read, you'd understand.* "Umm. I'll put this simply and to the point, so I can get it out of the way and be done with it."

"Do what you wish."

"I've read a lot about you." Legolas didn't have to ask what she meant when she said 'read'. 

"I haven't heard too many of those tales told about me in other worlds." He responded. "Some of the people we met that had come from other worlds, spoke of them. I take it that you have allowed some of these stories to create an unrealistic impression about me, maybe the others as well? I'm sure I'm not the only being in Middle Earth that can be read about in the stories." 

"You've probably realized you are one of the more popular subjects to talk about though. In the stories that concern you, the ones where a girl falls into Middle Earth; well it seems that every girl you meet from another world, one way or another, ends up in bed with you." 

"I see."

"And that's not how I want my life to be when I'm here: Head-over-heels in love with you. It's not you, its just that there are other people in my life that already…occupy…" She stopped herself. *No, you don't have anyone like that. You don't have the time.* She thought, trying to convince herself otherwise. 

"Please, say no more." Legolas saw her conflicting, her heart with her mind. Sitting down next to her, he tried to divert her attention back to the problem they were originally dealing with. "I can understand why you feel the way you do. There is no need for it. Can we not be friends at least?" She looked at him. *Friends huh? That's what the last guy I met said to me.* That had been an incredibly uncomfortable situation for her, not to mention the false rumors that had been spread the following weeks. Then Ellen realized that Middle Earth couldn't possibly be the same way. Legolas had smiled at her and said this in such a non-threatening way, that for the first time, she felt comfortable enough to smile back. "Will that work?" He asked her.

"Yes," She nodded approvingly. "It should work fine." *Well that's over.* 

"Now if we could just settle one more issue."

"What's that?" She wondered.

"What do I call you? Valanar or Ellen?" She laughed. She remember the argument she had gotten into earlier with Arwen.

"I honestly don't know. That was Gandalf's idea. It's probably better if you call me Valanar in public. For the sake of 'avoiding unnecessary attention', if you understand what I'm saying." 

"Yes I can see how that would be important. If a human such as yourself was found so elegantly dressed in Rivendell, question would most likely arise. By the way, I love what you've done with your ears."

"Wow. Thank you." *Someone noticed!* "I did them during dinner. You really can hear more with them can't you?" 

"I suppose so, but I never had rounded out ears before. Only humans have such a unique characteristic. It is said elves have a keen sense of hearing."

"Yes, I've remember now that I'd heard that before. And good vision too." She added. A bird made some settling movements in the tree above. Ellen looked up to see if she could spy it among the branches. There was movement in the tree, but her attention was quickly directed to the stars. 

"Wow. You always read so much about the stars in the stories, but nothing can prepare you for the actual sight of a night sky in Middle Earth. Amazing. Its so clear! I always thought the view from our mountain cabin was wonderful. It can't even be compared to this!" Legolas had seen the stars before. The elven race had been born under them. Right now he found himself focusing on the tree. Something, or someone was hiding in its branches. Legolas knew no bird would be stirring this late in the evening, unless something had disturbed it. He was going to take a closer look, but Ellen decided it was time to get back to her room, so he decided to see that she got there first. 

Walking up the stairs, arm in arm, Ellen began to wonder how many of the stories she had read were actually true. Did Legolas really spend large amounts of time worrying about his hair? Did Arwen have to hire a child to help King Elessar maintain the proper degree of cleanliness? Was Gandalf really addicted to pipe weed? 

Ellen made it to the top of the stairs without too much difficulty. She was getting used to manipulating her dress so that she might walk comfortably. They reached the entrance to her room, and she let go of his arm. There was an awkward pause on his part when they goodnight. She turned to go in, but something made her look back. He was still standing there. She looked at him questioningly.

"What?" He just looked at her a moment, and then replied. 

"It is customary among elves, that when you are accompanied to whatever formal occasion, you give a kiss to your escort at the end of the evening." But seeing that she appeared very uncomfortable about that, he quickly excused her from the ritual. "But since you are unfamiliar with the custom, we'll dismiss the idea for tonight." Ellen visibly relaxed. 

Smiling, she wished him a goodnight, and entered her room. Legolas remained outside her room for a moment, wondering what she was doing in Rivendell. It was a mystery. She certainly didn't seem to want to be there. He walked down the hall to the stair, and descended into the garden. The tree of interest was now empty. The suspect had fled and it was too dark outside to find a trail. Strange things were brewing in Rivendell. Not dark things, but certainly strange. 


	6. Conquests and conspiracies

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine. Characters belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien, (Except for Ellen, who is of my mind.) and some of the ideas portrayed probably came from other fanfics and stories I've read. 

Notes: ** is the thoughts of our main character Ellen.

Chapter 6 - 

It turned out that Ellen did not get to bed as early as she had wished to. The dress she had been wearing had a very complicated sort of clasp in a very hard to reach spot, so she found it necessary to wait for Arwen's return. Which was not until late. *Apparently elves do not need much sleep.* Ellen thought to herself as she felt the minutes pass slowly. She considered sleeping in the gown, but she knew Arwen would pitch a fit. 

Rather than just sit around waiting for Arwen's return, Ellen decided to explore her room and see what kind of things elves needed for daily life. All she had seen so far and used was her bed, the wardrobe, and the balcony with a breakfast table. There had to be more to life than that. Walking around the edge of the room, she found a hallway she had not seen before, it blended in very well with the wall. Walking a short way, Ellen found it lead to a small pool. *Bathtub!!!* She realized happily. There was a cabinet which held all sorts of bottles. Opening one, she found it filled with a familiar lavender-smelling substance. *Bubbles or shampoo, either way - it's a good thing.* There was also a bowl of fresh flower petals. *Wow! Just like a spa!* It was a wonderful discovery for Ellen, in fact, the only thing she didn't like about it was that there didn't seem to be a solid wall around the bath. There was a thick hedge of flower bushes which did offer some privacy, but not much else. 

Seeing that that was all to see in that particular room, Ellen made her way back to her bedroom, where there were still some things left to explore. There was a large cabinet made of dark wood in the far corner. Going over to it, she flung it open. It was empty, except for a pair of knives, a long bow, and a quiver full of arrows. The drawers beneath held some dark colored clothing: shirts and leggings, and a cape or two, as well as a plain, dark coloured dress. It was not so large and pretty as the ones she had been wearing that day. 

Over at the desk, Ellen found some coarse paper and a bottle of ink. Realizing what that meant, she though: *You must be joking.* As she expected, further investigation produced a large feather quill. She highly doubted she would ever figure out the proper way to use it. Looking again, she discovered a smaller pen, undoubtedly used the same way, only it was made of delicately carved wood. *That's more like it.* She placed it on the desk top with the other items. There were a few envelopes and a candle inside the drawer. She picked up the candle, wondering what it was for. *Sealing wax!* She finally determined. Taking a last look in the desk drawer, she found that to be the last of the contents. Placing all the objects back in, she carefully closed it. Examining the rest of the room, she found the last thing that remained to be seen was the chest at the end of the end of the bed. It was a large wooden thing, with a lock on front, the kind that was built in. Eying it up, she walked over and tried to open it. *Locked.* Kneeling down beside it, she ran her hand over the light coloured wood, finely carved. That was how Arwen found her. She stood up as Arwen walked in.

"Heard me coming did you? Those ears served you well." Arwen commented. 

"Yes. I didn't even think about that." Ellen stood up, slightly figiting. "I'm glad you're here."

"Why are you still awake? I thought you had left dinner so as to retire early."

"I did. Unfortunately, this clasp had other plans for me. It is impossible to reach, let alone undo! I realized I would have to wait for you to come back, to undo it for me." Arwen walked over and undid the clasp in a snap. 

"It's too bad you had to leave dinner early. My brothers arrived soon after you left."

"Did I miss something?" Pondered Ellen. "Wait, do you mean your brothers: the twins? Don't they tend to play a lot of practical jokes? I bet I did miss something!" 

"It is true that when they become bored, their minds seem to grow more creative. They are well known for their pranks. I often find myself a target." A wry smile emerged on her face. "I find it difficult to put up with them and their games sometimes."

"Well. We'll just have to see what we can do about that." Ellen's eyes glinted with a bit of mischief. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I've played my fair share of pranks. I'm sure I can come up with something they'll never suspect."

"Are you suggesting that we, that I fight back?" Arwen acted as though she had never heard of such a thing. 

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"I'm a married elf! I don't play children's games!" 

"Alright. Of course you realize you are subjecting yourself to torture for the rest of your elven life…"

"Hmm. On second thought, maybe just a trick…or two. To keep them in their place. They deserve it after all they've put me through." Considered Arwen. "Now, I will leave you to rest. Goodnight."

Ellen slipped out of the dress and into the purple coloured night gown. Climbing into her bed, she fell asleep thinking about home. 

*****

The moon was bright and shining in through the balcony of Ellen's room. She lay on her oversized bed, with a single sheet for cover. She had inadvertently pushed the comforter and everything else to the foot of the bed and over the sides. The cool evening air was disturbed by her soft mumbling and whispers. She tossed from one side to the other. 

Ellen was having a dream. She could see her home clearly: right in front of her. It was late afternoon and there was a picnic of some sort going on. She could see many of her relatives and cousins in the back yard, sitting at benches and tables. All their cars were parked in the driveway in front of the garage. She weaved between the tables, no one took any notice of her. She stood at the end of the steps, just watching all that was happening. Her mother walked by her, without so much as muttering a word; not even a glance. That struck Ellen as odd. Her mother was always giving her something to do during family gathers. "Get more chips.", "We need more ice.", or "Where did I put the napkins?" were some of the things she would say. Ellen found herself walking up the back porch steps and opening the screen door to step inside. After standing in the hall for a moment, Ellen heard the phone ringing. No one else seemed to hear it. She went over and picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Ellen?" A familiar voice.

"Hello? Conrad? Is it you?"

"Yes. Listen, don't worry. I'll be fine." Click. That was it. That was a strange phone call. Confused, she set the phone on the receiver. 

All of a sudden, sirens filled the air. Then she knew. Something was wrong and the first thought that leaked into her mind was Conrad. She had to find Conrad. Ellen stumbled out the back door. The picnic was still going on. Everyone was happy and laughing. They paid no attention to the sirens. Ellen headed to the garage. She would take the car and go and find him. The keys were in the ignition, but the car was blocked in. She couldn't get out. Conrad was in trouble, and she couldn't get out, she couldn't find him. What was happening. What if she couldn't find him. How could she go without ever seeing him again? After a few unsuccessful attempts in searching other cars for unlocked doors and keys, she found one car that she could get out of the drive with. She passed many police cars on the road; lights flashing, speeding on their way. She was worried sick. Where could he be? She couldn't find him anywhere! She was lost on the back roads, but she didn't care. She only felt the pressing need to find him, and she didn't even know where to start. She cried out in frustration.

"Conrad! Help!"

Ellen woke up, jumping out of sleep. "No!" She looked around. She was back in her oversized bed, covers strewn everywhere. There was no light, except for that of the moon. The stars twinkled happily, but not enough to warm her insides or comfort her. She was stuck here, in Middle Earth; and she didn't know how to get home. It seemed so far out of reach. She looked to the entry way of the room to see Arwen standing there in her nightgown. Ellen stay where she was, sitting up in bed. Her eyes were wet with tears. 

Arwen rushed over when she saw the girl was truly awake. She had been standing there for a few minutes, watching Ellen in her fitful sleep. Now she walked over to the bed where Ellen was sitting. Crawling onto the bed, Arwen embraced her, comforting her as a mother would. Ellen was silently crying, trying not to disturb the silence in her room; trying to hold her feelings inside. 

"It was only a dream." Arwen whispered. "Whatever scared you, it is gone now. It was only a dream." She was surprised to feel the girl shaking slightly, yet uncontrollably. Ellen took a shaky, deep breath. 

"Only a dream? What kind of console is that? I though people like you would know better." She sniffed. 

"I am only trying to comfort you. You are shaken." Arwen spoke softly, soothingly. "You swore your skin tone would not change, yet here you are, your skin white and pale. You have had a fright."

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm ok." Ellen sat up and tried to dry away any evidence of tears with a corner of her sheet. Arwen released her, trying to read her face. "Really. You can go back to bed. I'm sorry I disturbed you." 

"If one is distressed by night, they cannot help crying out in their sleep."

"I screamed? Out loud?"

"Yes, you did."

"I am sorry. I've never done that before."

"There is no need for an apology. If you are sure there is nothing wrong, I will allow you to return to sleep." She got up to leave, but hesitated at the entry.

"Yes. I'm ok." Ellen tried to convince her, though there was still streaks of tears on her cheeks. "Thanks for checking in on me." 

Arwen could see that she just needed some time to herself. "That's what friends are for." And with that being said, she glided from the room. 

*Friend?* Instantly, Ellen felt better. The dream was still fresh in her mind, and it still hurt inside. *She did say friend. I'm not alone.* That thought comforted her more than anything else, more than anything anyone could have said. After a few minutes of looking up to the sky, Ellen closed her eyes and fell asleep.

*****

Ellen didn't need to open her eyes the next morning to know that someone was on her bed with her. Considering the previous day, she could take a pretty good guess as to who it was. 

Determined not to let the hobbits get the best of her- again, she made her move. Acting as though she was just waking up, she stretched her arms up next to her head. In one swift movement, she pulled the pillow out from beneath her and whipped it at the form on her right, who was undoubtedly caught off guard. There was a muffled yell and then a thump on the floor. Ellen opened her eyes to see Merry grinning over the edge of the bed at poor Pippin, lying in a heap on the floor. 

The night terror momentarily forgotten, Ellen giggled as she sympathized with the hobbit. "Oh, I'm sorry Pippin. You should know better than to disturb someone who is sleeping."

"You weren't sleeping! That was intentional!" He cried as he sat up. "Why am I always the one to suffer?" He asked as he glared at Merry. Then he confronted Ellen. "I suppose you think this was all my idea to see that you wake up - in time for breakfast?" He added as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"You guys came to make sure I got breakfast? That's so nice! Well if I had known that, I wouldn't have knocked you quite so hard." 

"So it was on purpose!" Pippin accused her. 

"Second breakfast actually." Merry informed her, changing the conversation around. "You missed first breakfast, which is unfortunately the only meal these elves eat in the morning. So, we brought you some!" He waved over to her breakfast table where a tray of food was set. 

"Good service. Wow. I'm sure you guys do this for all the guests right?" She jumped off the bed and ran out to the balcony to check it out. Pippin followed her over.

"Nope. Just you." Pippin stated. "Can we eat now?" 

"Oh I see how it is. You bring me breakfast, and that's how you manage a second breakfast. By picking off mine!" Ellen laughed as she pulled off the tray cover.

"We're hobbits! You cannot expect us to survive a day without the proper amount of meals. We would waste away to nothing if we only ate what these elves fed us!" Merry nodded his agreement with Pippin as he joined them on the balcony.

"I don't know… Your plates looked pretty full last night. Did you get enough to eat at the dinner?" She sat down on the chair, tearing the sweet, flat bread into pieces before eating it.

"That's right! You did attend the evening meal!" Merry remembered. "But I thought you would come and sit with us."

"Well I guess Arwen had other plans. She made me change." Ellen stopped to chew. "Apparently its not proper to wear the same thing to dinner that you wore during the day. I'm really glad she's here to help me fit in. She's a really good friend." Ellen didn't want to sound ungrateful. "Well anyway, once I had changed, I thought I could go down and find you guys, but she had already arranged for…escorts." By now Pippin had helped himself to the tray and he was happily munching on a piece of fruit.

"Hmmm… that's right." Said Pippin. "We saw you with Legolas. We didn't know you had actually met him and we didn't realize you were so uncomfortable with him. That must have really bothered him, we saw in the garden when…

"You what?!" She almost choked on the bread.

"What Pippin means is…" Merry tried to cover up Pippin's mistake, but it was too late.

"You were in the garden? What were you doing? Spying on me?" She laughed. "I don't believe it! Do I look like I need a nursemaid? At home, I considered old enough to take care of myself, to a reasonable extent anyway." 

"We just wanted to make sure he behaved himself." Pippin excused himself and Merry. "You aren't the only one who hears stories. Most of the maiden elves here would die just to be escorted by him, but you didn't look too happy at the time. In fact, you turned a nice pale shade when he lead you up to the front. We thought you might get sick in front of everyone. You almost looked like an elf, except for the ears of course." Then Merry gasped, almost dropping the roll he was holding.

"What?" Ellen looked at his face, wondering what had him so worked up.

"Your ears! They are pointy! Like elves ears! What did you do?!" He walked over to where she was sitting and pinched the tip of her ear to see if it was real.

"Oh, that." She fended Merry off when he began to pull at it. "Galadriel thought it would be a good idea to change my appearance just a bit, so I would look more like an elf. Then I wouldn't have to explain my presence here. If you blend in, you don't get asked as many questions."

"Well we'll have to start calling you Valanar now!" Merry exclaimed teasingly. "Pointy ears! How did you do it?" 

"It was really weird, you should have been there! I just did it: made a wish and they popped up. I don't know how else to explain."

"Made a wish? Really? You think you could wish up something else?" Pippin wondered aloud.

*What is he talking about? What else would I need?* But her curiosity got the better of her. "Like what?", she asked.

"Butter. I forgot to ask for some down in the kitchen. These rolls are delicious, but you can't eat them without butter." Pippin stated as he shoved one in his mouth. 

*You just did.* Ellen was about to speak her mind to Pippin when Arwen walked in, looking slightly flushed; for an elf that is. Her hair was pulled up in a mass of braids and curls: Ellen thought it looked nice, she had only ever seen Arwens hair down. *Now that I think about it, I've never seen an elf who wore their hair up.*

"Forgive me." Arwen said. "I was not aware you were entertaining visitors. I shall return at a more appropriate time." Doing a little bow, she prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Ellen could see that this was perhaps more important than her social life and second breakfast. "Hey guys, would it be a problem if we hang out some time later today?" 

"Sure, no problem." Merry understood, though he had to kick Pippin to give him the message. Taking a hint, and some of Ellen's breakfast, the hobbits waved goodbye to Ellen as they left the room.

"Ok, Arwen. My schedule just opened, you have me for the morning."

"First thing is first, Ellen. What shall you wear today?"

"Well I was thinking I really don't care, because either way I know it will be beautiful and slightly uncomfortable and colorful and soft and…" She teasingly tried giving Arwen a hard time, to make her more cheery.

"Then I will choose for you once more." Arwen interrupted her and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a rich, red dress. Ellen's face fell when she saw it.

"Arwen? Red really isn't my color. Remember the hair? Red highlights?"

"Yes of course. See, you do have some sense when it comes to clothing." Arwen replaced it and pulled out a dark blue coloured gown. Ellen's eyes lit up.

"Yes! The sleeves aren't even puffed! Bonus points to Arwen!!" Arwen managed a smile and gave her the dress, allowing her a few minutes to change. Ellen speedily stripped off the night gown and slipped on the blue one. Emerging from the dressing corner, she had an idea.

"Arwen, I think I'll go barefoot today. That is if its acceptable to the elven society. This gown is pretty long, so no one will ever notice."

"Yes of course, as long as you do not plan on attending any formal occasions or meals, for that matter. There is a pair of matching slippers in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe if you find that you need them. Let me get them out for you." Arwen removed them and set them on the floor by the wardrobe.

"Excellent." 

"Now how about if we do something about your hair? I know you don't want it brushed. I'll just twist some of it so it is out of your way. I know you are planning on exploring some today." 

"Oh, alright. Lets go out on the balcony." Ellen lead Arwen out to the breakfast table and sat down. Arwen stood behind her and gathered some of the hair that fell in her face. "So," Ellen thought she's start the conversation. "I'm really sorry I woke you up last night. Did you get to sleep afterwards?"

"Yes. I slept fine. However this morning was quite a bit more interesting, even with your nightmare taken into consideration." 

"And why is that?" Ellen hoped nothing bad had happened. Arwen looked pretty upset. *I hope I didn't do something wrong.* The thought occurred to her that maybe she had offended someone or did something unacceptable. 

"I awoke this morning with the intentions of a soothing bath." Arwen began. "I was preparing to wash my hair when I noticed some of the water had turned a deep red." As she said this, Arwen stopped playing with Ellen's hair to pull a few pins from her own hair and let it down. Turning around, Ellen was amazed to see that hidden in Arwen's black tresses were long streaks of bright red. Arwen had fixed it just so the red was out of sight. *That was why her hair was up!* Ellen, realized her mouth was hanging open and abruptly shut it. "Luckily I had just poured the soap into my hair and not worked it in. But I was unable to wash the rest from my hair. What am I going to do?"

"Well can't you colour it back? But how did you get it mixed up with your soaps? I didn't know you coloured your hair Arwen." 

"Colour my hair? I don't do it, and I certainly don't know of anyone else who does. Why would anyone want to change their hair colour?" 

"Well then how did the red dye get into your soap…oh." Ellen knew now without Arwen having to tell her.

"I have a feeling my brothers had an early start this morning." Arwen sighed. "They are often playing tricks on me. But never like this. The red is permanent. It won't come out. I tried using other soaps…nothing worked. My hair is ruined!" 

"Relax Arwen. If it doesn't wash out, we'll just colour it black again." Ellen said, remembering the black ink in her desk. "Its no big deal. A lot of girls in my world have two-toned hair colouring."

"Yes. In your world." Arwen was close to tears.

"I told you, its not a problem. Goodness stop crying! I can fix it so no one will ever know it was red. But now what are you going to do about your brothers?"

"Do? You mean this calls for some sort of punishment?" Arwen looked up.

"Unless you want to chance taking a bath tomorrow and ending up with green in your hair." *What would I do in this situation? They don't expect her to do anything, so waiting to act won't cause them to be paranoid. But then again, if they don't expect a return from her, we could catch them off guard. Which could really make things fun."

"Enough said. What can we do?" Arwen asked.

Ellen smiled defiantly as she got up and walked over to the desk to get the ink and a comb. "I suppose that all depends on how far you are willing to go." She retrieved the bottle from the desk and turned around. Arwen stared at her.

"Are you certain you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, of course. Now sit down and I'll tell you what we'll do, while I make your hair black again." Ellen took a glass of water from the breakfast tray and mixed some of the ink in. Arwen sat still as Ellen combed through the red streaks, filling her in on the idea of revenge.


End file.
